


Escapade

by taitofan



Category: Bust a Groove (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrity Crush, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tsutomu is neglected by his parents and hated by his peers, or maybe he's just a typical rich egotistical teenager.  Well, scratch that, because once Heat comes back into the picture, Tsutomu's life is anything but typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade

He should have been happy; he knew he should have.  His parents had prestige, fame, and money—enough so that they could live in a large house just outside the city.  It was a beautiful place, and he had every material possession within it that he could possibly want.  At the young age of sixteen, he had every he could dream of…

Except parents who were around.  Or any friends.  Or a significant other.

No, he was stuck with parents who cared more about their careers then him, all of his peers hated him, and the closest he had to a boyfriend were the posters on his wall he fantasized to every night.  Material possessions meant nothing when no human being seemed to care if he lived or died.  More often than not, he wished he could go back five years to a time when he had friends.  A time when it didn’t matter that his parents were never really around, because he was away competing in the world’s biggest dance competition.  A time when the man plastered all over his walls was within his grasp.

Unfortunately, the competition had been cancelled the next year, and he hadn’t seen anyone since, television not counting.  He considered trying to get in contact with them, but really, what was the point?  Chances were, they’d find him just as annoying as the rest of the world did.  And he’d rather live with the memories of their friendship than lose it all because of his curiosity.

“As much as I miss you,” he sighed, running his hand across the glossy poster which depicted the smirking face of the man who’d stolen his heart many a year ago, “I think that I’d rather never see you again than have you hate me.  You’re all I have to live for these days after all…  I wonder if you even still remember me…?”

Tsutomu wished that once, _just once_ , Heat’s image would answer him.

\---

Only two days into summer break, Tsutomu wondered if it was possible to die of boredom.  Logic dictated that no, it certainly _wasn’t_ , but that didn’t necessarily mean that it couldn’t lead one to the brink of insanity.

He supposed that there were plenty of things he could do to keep himself occupied, but he just didn’t see the point in doing any of it.  He didn’t need to do any studying this time of year, and practicing his dancing was of no use when there were no other House dancers around—or street dancers of any sort for that matter.  Even if there had been, it wasn’t like anyone his age would ever consider dancing with _him_.

His peers had hated him since elementary school, and that wasn’t about to change anytime soon.  Was it his fault that he was far more intelligent than they were?  He certainly wasn’t about to pretend he was as idiotic as his peers just for acceptance.  Nor would he take the easy way out and skip grades, despite the fact that he easily could have graduated from high school at the age of thirteen.  No, that would be letting them win, and no matter how neglected or hated he was, Tsutomu would _never_ let them win.  Besides, in less than two years, he’d be out of that hellhole he called school forever.  So long as he could put up with them until then, _he’d_ win.

For now, he’d more or less resigned himself to the boredom he’d face during his break, with only the occasional break in monotony.  At the very least, the F1 championship season would be continuing all throughout the summer.  Watching the various Grands Prix on television was always a treat for him.

Well, so long as he got to see his favorite racer competing.  And luckily for Tsutomu, ever since Heat had started racing again the prior year, he’d risen back to the stardom he’d had before his accident.  This year, the 25-year-old was the favorite to win the World Championship.

He’d never told him it back when they’d met, but Tsutomu had always been a big fan, even at the young age of eight when Heat had been in his accident.  Of course, his crush hadn’t started until they’d competed in the Bust a Move competition together, back when he was eleven.  Five years later, Tsutomu was still his biggest fan, and his crush was as strong as ever.  Oh yes, he thought as a small smile formed on his face, he _couldn’t wait_ to see the older man racing.

And, of course, seeing him out of uniform during the before and after interviews would be a visual delicacy as well.

The enamored teenager’s lusty thoughts didn’t get very far as a knock sounded on his door.  Honestly, it took Tsutomu by surprise.  His mother was the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and thus, she was usually at work all day, all year long.  His father was a professional baseball player, and since the summer was the baseball season, he was practicing or playing more often than not.  Normally, they would only see each other at dinnertime, and only then if things were running smoothly.  So who in the world…?

“Come in,” he called evenly, highly curious but still managing to mask it well.  The person in the hallway did just that, opening the door and revealing his father.

“Hey kiddo, what’cha doin’?”  Tsutomu bit back the first words that popped into his mind.  He _hated_ being called kiddo.  He was sixteen, not a child.  However, he did care about his father, even if he wasn’t home much, so he forced himself to remain calm.

“Nothing father, nothing at all.”  Obviously, fantasizing about his crush of five years wasn’t exactly _nothing_ , but there were some things parents were better off not knowing, and this was one of them.  His father nodded, seeming to accept his answer with ease.

“Well, I got something that’ll brighten up your day!  A buddy of mine on the team won some tickets, but it turns out he couldn’t go, so he gave ‘em to me…”  He paused to look around the room.  Tsutomu fought the urge to flinch; it didn’t take a genius to realize he was a _bit_ enamored by Heat.  “So, ya wanna go see the next Grand Prix race at Fuji Speedway with your old man next week?”

At first, Tsutomu didn’t say a thing.  All coherent thought fled his mind…  Then, slowly, it all came back.  Tickets.  Grand Prix.  Racing.  Heat.  Him.  Seeing Heat.  In person.  _He_ could see _Heat_ in _person_ …

“Really?”

His father chuckled heartily and nodded.

“Really.  And these don’t just get us in the circuit either.  They were tickets in a promotion where the winner gets to meet a certain up-and-coming racer—Heat.  Ever heard of him?”  Unable to contain himself any longer, Tsutomu jumped up and let out a delighted shout.  His father laughed good-naturedly, but Tsutomu barely noticed anything as he imagined meeting Heat again after so long.

“I entered that, but I didn’t win, and now…  I…  I can’t believe…”  He calmed down enough to face his father and smile.  It wasn’t very often he smiled so genuinely.  “Thank you father.”  He surprised even himself as he gave his father a hug for the first time in a decade, at _least_.  Immediately, his father’s arms were around him, squeezing him tightly.

“Hey, not a problem!  My team doesn’t have anything scheduled next weekend, and I know you’re a big fan.  Shitataka was gonna to take his daughter, but they need to go to Kantou for a wedding, so we’re in luck.  He said she begged and _begged_ to keep the tickets.  Has a big crush on Heat it seems.  I guess he’s big with the girls…  Lucky guy, huh?”  Oh no, that girl was the lucky one.  Lucky that Tsutomu couldn’t strangle her.  Heat was _his_ dammit!  …Or, at least, he _should_ be.  And maybe this would be his chance to make his dreams a reality…  “Ah, son, didn’t know you had such a strong grip!”

“Sorry,” he jerked back and mumbled, embarrassed at having spaced out at such an inopportune time.  His father only shrugged it off, having no idea as to the nature of his son’s thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it.  Just glad we can spend some time together.”  His father was paying attention to him, and he was going to meet Heat again after _so long_ …  As long as he didn’t screw things up with Heat, life was definitely looking up.

“As am I father, as am I.”

 ---

One part about being in the public eye was knowing how to keep up your public appearance.  When Heat approved of a contest in which the winner got to meet with him, he’d agreed so long as he got know _something_ about the winner.  After all, he didn’t want to go in expecting a backwater hick just to get a horny teenage girl.  Unfortunately, it seemed that was exactly what he was getting…

Until he got the memo telling him that Shitataka’s daughter couldn’t make it, and he’d given the tickets to a friend instead.

‘ _Heat, Mr. Shitataka gave the tickets to his teammate Mr. Umigiri and his son Tsutomu—16, top of his class, likes to dance, other information unknown.  Hope that’s enough_.’

He’d have to tell his agent later that yeah, it was enough.  He already knew all he needed to about _this_ particular kid.  Somehow, he had a feeling that the upcoming week was going to feature an… _interesting_ reunion.


End file.
